


Chess

by VivantaMortinto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Games, Gen, With Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivantaMortinto/pseuds/VivantaMortinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does he bother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

**Sherl0ck:** Checkmate.

**DrWatson:** I don't want to play this game anymore.

**Sherl0ck:** Why not?

**DrWatson:** Why not? I never have a chance of winning! At the very least, you could try to play poorly.

**Sherl0ck:** Why would I do that?

**Sherl0ck:** John?

**Sherl0ck:** John?

**DrWatson:** What?

**Sherl0ck:** Rematch?

**DrWatson:** Whatever. Fine.

**Sherl0ck:** Checkmate.

**DrWatson:** …


End file.
